Better Together
by SomeKindaWonderful
Summary: The story you've all been waiting for... The sequel to Joined Together By An Angel, Better Together! Join Kensi, Deeks, and Sophie on their wonderful adventures of romance and family with the rest of the team!  *Rated T for whatever comes up*
1. Chapter 1

****Hey everyone! This is the story you've all been waiting for, the sequel to Joined Together By An Angel. Sorry it took me so long! I hope you all like it :) **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or the title (Better Together is a song by Jack Johnson) or Bear In The Big Blue House. **

**Special thanks to: Google for helping me spell-check and my brilliant mind for thinking this story up :) **

**Thanks,**

**SKW****

* * *

><p><em><span>Deeks' POV<span>_

It was true. She was_ the _one. Marty Deeks had never been this certain of anything in his life. That was probably startling, because he _is_ a Liason Officer. But, he really didn't care. Deeks was actually really, truly happy, something he wasn't used to. She was amazing, absolutely. He was so blind he hadn't noticed it before. Well, he knew she was drop-dead Now, he was going to make sure she knew how perfectly amazing she was. He was taking Kensi, his girlfriend (yes, girlfriend- who would have guessed that?) to dinner that night. 23 dates and 6 months later, he was ready to do this. Although he aleady knew before that he loved her, he had waited until she was ready. The best part was, loving her was effortless and she came with a beautiful, smart little baby girl named Sophie Marie Blye-Deeks. He had half custody of her and Kensi had the other half. Deeks really didn't care, because he was happy with the arrangement.

Right now, he was meeting with Sam, Callen, Hetty, Eric and Nell for lunch. He sped up a little faster in his car as his heart sped up in anticipation of telling them what he was doing tonight. He made it to his destination and parked before hopping out of his car and making his way into the nice Cafe.

He spotted his co-workers and boss and made there way over to them.

"Hey everyone", he said as he took a seat next to Nell.

He swallowed suddenly, looking nervous.

Curious but friendly replies came from the small crowd at the table.

"So Deeks, what's with the face?", joked Sam.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what was such an emergency for you to wake me up from my cat-nap", said Callen teasingly.

Deeks smiled a little at they're teasing and joking, but quickly turned serious again which was _not _normal for Deeks. Eric and Nell shared a look and so did Sam and Callen.

"I am sure Mr. Deeks had a very important reason for asking us to come meet him", said Hetty, clearing her throat. "Now, I am expecting a call from Director Vance so could you possibly tell us your big secret, Mr. Deeks?"

Wordlessly, Deeks pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and he popped it open, causing wide-eyes and a excited squeal from Nell.

"Holy crap", said Callen, disbelief in his voice.

"Oh my gosh, Deeks!", said Nell excitedly. "The ring is absolutely beautiful, Kensi is going to _love_ it."

Eric smiled and laid a "casual" arm over Nell's shoulders, causing her eyes to sparkle.

"That is, if this is for Kensi", said Sam, raising his eyebrows.

Nell glared at Sam.

"Of course it's for her", she said defensively. She then looked at Deeks with a nervous look on her face. "It_ is _for her, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is for Kensi", his face broke into a wide grin as he said her name.

"Oh, he's so whipped", Sam rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Deeks, the ring is lovely", said Hetty. "Agent Blye will most definitely love this ring."

"Thanks Hetty", said Deeks smiling.

"So, why did you call us all over when you could have told us after you proposed?", asked Eric.

"Because, I wanted to get your permission", Deeks admitted.

"Deeks, your a grown man, you can make you own decisions", said Sam seriously. "But, I approve."

"I do too", said Callen. "I just want Kensi to be happy, which is obviously what we all want, and your the guy who makes her happy."

"Do I even have to say I approve?", asked Nell, chuckling.

"I approve of this marriage, Mr. Deeks", said Hetty.

"And so do I", Eric agreed.

Deeks' face transformed into a smile.

"You guys are the best", he said.

"Yeah, your not to bad yourself Deeks", said Callen.

"But you totally owe us lunch", said Sam.

"That I do", said Deeks, picking up his menu.

An hour later and many wedding-involved questions which Deeks couldn't answer, the two techies, 2 Agents, 1 boss and 1 Liason officer departed, all wishing him goodluck.

It was only 1:00PM, so Deeks drove around until he ended up at his house and then he took Monty for a walk. They played catch for a couple of hours before Deeks and Monty took a little break.

"So what do you think boy, do you think she'll say yes?", Deeks asked Monty.

The dog nudged the ring box and barked, wagging his tail. Kensi had always loved Monty, giving him kisses and belly rubs and pats. Monty loved Kensi and he loved when they went to her house together and he got to play with Sophie and give her kisses.

"I think so too", Deeks said quietly, snapping Monty's leash back onto his collar and making their way towards his apartment.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kensi's POV<span>_

She loved him, she knew that. But she never knew how much she loved him. A single look, a single touch, a single kiss, it all set off shivers and quick response to his flirting. She felt like she was floating on air and she hadn't even been this in love with Jack all those years before. Kensi loved everything about him. He was so handsome, so kind and caring. He could make her laugh at any given time and he adored Sophie as much as Kensi did herself. She smiled at the thought of him. They were having dinner later and Sophie would be babysat by Sam and Callen, although they had been dubbed "Uncle Sam" and "Uncle Callen". They pretended not to be called Uncles, but secretly they loved it and Sophie adored her Uncles. Kensi looked at the clock and seeing it was only 3:30, she began to look through her closet to find something to wear. Sophie was snoozing in a sling against Kensi's stomach. Kensi idly thought of how they said a baby would match their heart beat to their mothers. She slid a hand on her heart and one on Sophie's. It was true and she smiled lovingly at her beautful baby daughter.

_'If only I can find a dress', _Kensi thought, throwing more clothes onto her bed.

After searching non-stop (Well, almost.. She had to change and feed Sophie when she woke up) she found the blue dress she wore to her's and Deeks' first date. Happy memories flooded into her thoughts and she was grinning the whole time. She looked at the clock. _5:00PM_. She had an hour before Sam and Callen came to watch Sophie and until Deeks came to pick her up for their date. For some reason, she knew something big (but good) was going to happen. Deeks had been acting a little jittery lately and she couldn't wait to find out what was wrong. They were best friends, lovers and parents together. They told each other _everything_.

She took a shower with Sophie (she read in a baby book -yes she was guilty of reading them, she just wanted to be a good mother, which Deeks said on many occasions that she was- that it was good for a baby to come in contact with water at a young age with a positive enviorment and with someone they trust, aka Mother or Father)

After re-dressing Sophie with a diaper and Winnie-The-Pooh PJ's she dressed herself, quickly un-braided french-braided hair and applied makeup. Her hair was extremely curly and classy so she was satisfied. As she put on her last finishing touches of a bit of blush and earrings, she remembered when Deeks said on one of their dates,

_"Kensi, I want you to know that you can be yourself with me and that you are beautiful without makeup"_

After she'd thanked him with a kiss, she asked how he knew she looked beautiful without her makeup, he said that he'd had a very lucky and rare chance to see her without makeup on one morning on a stakeout with her. She felt beautiful all the time and even though she knew she already had looked beautiful, his words warmed her heart.

She heard a knock at the door and she quickly scooped Sophie up and put her in the secret room and grabbed her gun from were it sat on her coffee table. She looked through the glass of the door and smiled widely as she saw it was "The Uncles" Sam and Callen.

She unlocked the door.

"Hey, thanks for coming over and watching Sophie", said Kensi, opening the door a little wider.

Smiling back (and thinking of Deeks' proposal) Sam and Callen stepped inside and Sophie began to cry.

"Oh, I'd better go get Soph", said Kensi, quickly shutting the door and locking it before running into the secret room and picking up Sophie.

"There she is!", said Sam as Kensi handed him Sophie. "The famous Sophie Marie Blye-Deeks!"

_'Soon to be just Deeks'_ thought Callen, smiling at his niece.

Sophie giggled appreciatively at all of the attention she was recieving.

"You know were everything is", said Kensi, grabbing her purse. "And the baby book is over with the camera if you want to take pictures."

"Have a good time, Kensi", said Callen.

"We've got this little one all under control!", added Sam, laughing as Sophie drooled on his shirt.

"Thanks again for everything and _be safe_!", said Kensi.

"We're Federal Agents, safe is our middle name", said Sam.

Kensi laughed, gave Sophie a kiss and ran out to meet Deeks in the car.

Sam and Callen looked at each other.

"Kensi is going to be in for the surprise of her life", said Callen, taking a seat on the couch.

"No doubt", said Sam, turning on the TV and sitting Sophie up on his lap. "How about some Bear In The Big Blue House, Soph?"

* * *

><p><strong>**Now, I know I usually don't do a second Author's note, but I'm sure your all curious about the mysterious "Secret Room." Well, Deeks and Kensi had searched around the house one day for anything mysterious (for pure fun, by the way) and were astounded to find out about a secret room. It was like an old parlor from back in the mid-1800's. It was so cool. It still had the old furniture and mats and pictures. It was amazing. So Kensi and Deeks rigged it up with video cameras and Eric and Nell hooked it up to the computer's so they could monitor when Sophie was in there in case of emergency. So it became the place where they would put Sophie if they were in danger.<strong>

**Anyways, the next chapter should be soon but I have a busy weekend so we never know!****


	2. Chapter 2

****Thanks everyone for your positive feedback! It warms my heart and makes me feel fuzzy inside XD I hope you like this chapter. There is more dialogue, more Densi, more Uncles and more Sophie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**NCIS: Los Angeles**_**, **_**Better Together **_**by Jack Johnson or **_**Dora The Explorer**_**. I do, however, get the credit of creating Sophie :) Oh and mentionings of alcohol in this one ;) Don't worry, nothing serious. Plus a partial bad word. Have a nice morning, afternoon or night! **

**Thanks,**

**SKW****

* * *

><p><em>Deeks' POV<em>

She hopped in his car, greeting him with a soft, quick kiss that was just as filled with passion as usual. It caused him to smile, just like it always did when she was present. She buckled her seatbelt and turned to him, sensing he was about to say something.

"How are you and Sophie?", he asked, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"We're both good and healthy", said Kensi, brightening even more (if that was possible) at the mention of their beautiful daughter. "But let's just have this night be all about us."

Deeks hummed in agreement and they squeezed each other's hand.

They arrived shortly at Kensi's favorite restaurant and before Kensi could exit the car, Deeks arrived at her side, holding his hand out to her.

"Shall we, Madame?", he asked in a French accent, with a goofy smile on his face.

Kensi bursted out laughing and took his hand.

"You are ridiculous, Deeks", she said teasingly.

Once they were seated, Kensi tapped her fingers on the table.

"This was really sweet, Deeks", she said smiling.

"Even more sweet than usual?", he asked with a teasing smile.

"Hmm.. Maybe", replied Kensi, her eyes sparkling. "Let me check my sweetness meter. Uh huh, even more sweet than usual."

"Impossible!", said Deeks, gasping for effect. "Great Scott, it's happened!"

That sent her in a fit of giggles, which she stopped when the waiter came over to take their orders.

After ordering, they engaged in small-talk about life and the agency and how Eric and Nell were perfect for each other. Dinner arrived and was finished quickly. After dessert, Deeks excused himself and Kensi watched as he disappeared. Her agent instincts kicked in and she looked around for any suspicious behavior and meanwhile Deeks was speaking to the band ready to play.

"Everything set?", Deeks asked.

"Yep, we're going on now", the lead singer said.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this", said Deeks.

The band members nodded and Deeks went back over to Kensi.

"What's up?", asked Kensi, curiosity hinted in her voice.

"Just seeing which band was up next", he replied, hoping not to sound too nervous. He was, afterall, going to propose in a few minutes. It was one of the most important decisions of his life.

"Anyone good?", Kensi asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, this band is really good", said Deeks. He rubbed his hands together, nervously glancing around.

Kensi took note of it and watched him closely.

"Hey everyone!", called the lead singer from the stage. "How are we doin' tonight?"

Cheers erupted and Kensi glanced up. Her favorite band was playing! She nearly let out a girly shriek, but held back and instead grinned widely.

"Alright! Tonight, this song is deticated to Fern", he called out. "Hope you like it, Fern!"

Kensi's mouth nearly fell open in shock as she looked at Deeks. He grinned at her and laughed at her astounded-looking face.

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_

_No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart_

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_

_Like a, shoebox of photographs_

_With sepiatone loving_

_Love is the answer,_

_At least for most of the questions in my heart_

_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_

_And how come it's so hard?_

_It's not always easy and_

_Sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_And all of these moments_

_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight_

_But I know that they'll be gone_

_When the morning light sings_

_And brings new things_

_For tomorrow night you see_

_That they'll be gone too_

_Too many things I have to do_

_But if all of these dreams might find their way_

_Into my day to day scene_

_I'd be under the impression_

_I was somewhere in between_

_With only two_

_Just me and you_

_Not so many things we got to do_

_Or places we got to be_

_We'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

_It's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, we're somewhere in between together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_I believe in memories_

_They look so, so pretty when I sleep_

_Hey now, and when I wake up,_

_You look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_But there is not enough time,_

_And there is no, no song I could sing_

_And there is no, combination of words I could say_

_But I will still tell you one thing_

_We're better together..._

Cheers and clapping erupted and Kensi had her hand covering her mouth.

"Oh _Deeks_!", she said, clearly surprised and happy for such a gift. "Thank you!"

"I take it you liked it?", he asked.

"I loved it!", she said, giving him a hug.

Her coconut shampoo was like a wave of comfort that went over him. He didn't feel as nervous proposing to her now.

She pulled back a bit from the embrace to give him a searing kiss that made his head spin.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me", said Kensi happily.

"Good, because there's more", Deeks said mysteriously.

"More!", Kensi's curiosity showed clearly on her face.

"C'mon, let's go", he said, tugging on her hand.

"Where?", she asked.

"Just trust me", Deeks replied.

* * *

><p><em>S&amp;C&amp;S's POV: <em>

Sophie screeched happily as _Dora The Explorer_ came on. She shook her little fists and drooled a little on her cute little blue short-sleeved onesie that brought out her eyes.

"Oh crap, it's her again", Sam moaned, rubbing his eyes. "Please, just let her fall out of the hot air balloon and take the dang monkey with her."

"C'mon Sam, Sophie's learning Spanish so it'll be easier to teach her foreign languages", Callen said, clearly enjoying Sam's discomfort. "Plus, it keeps her busy so she won't chew on the coffee table."

"Your making her sound like a dog."

"Well, she's not", said Callen, watching Dora call The Map out of his pocket in her purple backpack. "And she's learning how to use a map!"

"I'm done with this", said Sam irritably.

He stood up off the couch and started to walk away when Sophie sniffled, her face getting red and her eyes filling with tears.

Sobs shook her tiny body before Sam could reach her. He stooped down, picked her up and had her in his arms before you could say Dora. Her sobs quickly subsided and she hiccuped. The trail were the tears had gone down left red marks on her pretty little face.

"Sophie Marie Blye-Deeks", Sam scolded. "I wasn't going anywhere."

She looked at him with doubt but smiled when he sat back down, letting her bounce on his leg.

"Doo-ra!" she cried happily, wrapping one tiny hand around Sam's thumb and the other around Callen's.

"That's right, now we just have to teach you to say that in 8 different languages"

And whether they deny it or not, they love being Uncles and they certainly love Sophie Marie.

_1 hour later in the Blye Household:_

"No. More. Dora", said Sam, staring Sophie down.

She glared and gave him a stink eye that reminded him so much of Kensi, he fought a smile. Still looking stern, although lacking majorly in the being stern part, he turned the channel to Sports. Sophie banged her fists on the table, before whimpering and throwing her head back with a howl.

"Shi-"

"Sam, Kensi will shoot us personally if she heard we said a bad word in front of Soph", Callen cut him off.

Sam mumbled something under his breath, causing Callen to smile smugly, before turning his complete attention to Sophie.

"Why, Sophie Marie!", Callen said in a sing-song voice. "Did you give yourself an owie?"

Despite only being six months old, she nodded and whimpered.

"Do you need a kiss to make it feel better?", asked Callen nodding.

Sophie held her fists up to him and he kissed one gently, before kissing the other. She leaned her head on his shoulder and peered at him sleepily.

"Nap time", whispered Sam as her eyes finally shut.

After putting her to sleep and making sure the house was secure, Sam and Callen settled on the couch with a baseball game on and cold beers in their hands.

"I feel like a fretting mother when I'm around Sophie", said Sam.

"That, my friend, is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of", Callen replied, popping open the lid on his beer bottle and taking a drink.

"G, that is the biggest load of bull I have ever heard in my life."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

><p><em>Kensi's POV: <em>

Kensi started getting nervous when Deeks stayed silent, a small smile playing on his face. He looked relaxed, although his eyes showed her that he was nervous. Being an NCIS agent, her warning bells were sounding, even though she knew she was safe with Deeks. She was only nervous when he was nervous.

At least the car wasn't silent. The gentle hum of the motor and the radio filled the car. Kensi opened her mouth to speak, but shut it when it appeared that they had arrived at their destination. They had driven up a dirt road for about a half-an-hour and as Kensi opened the car door and slipped on her jacket, she looked around and listened intently for any signs of an intruder. After not hearing nor seeing anything, Kensi relaxed more but glanced down to see if her gun still sat on her hip-holster and her badge was secure. Grinning after seeing they were in place, her thought strayed over to her amazing, handsome, silly boyfriend. Oh, how she loved to introduce him to people as her _boyfriend_. The word rolled off her tongue easily and she loved hearing him call her his _girlfriend _just as much. She knew she was being ridiculous, but being with Deeks was amazing. It was the typical Cinderella story. Ha, yeah right. If the story was about a beautiful NCIS agent fluent in Spanish and had a only-one-date rule and a handsome, goofy LAPD Liason Officer who was great undercover and loved to get under her skin, it would be right. So she called it the Cinderella remake story when people said that. It was amazing how a miracle 2-week-old baby girl brought together two best friends and partner. Sometimes, Kensi truly thought Sophie was an angel, sent to open their eyes.

The sound of his voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" He stood right in front of her, waving a hand just inches away from her face. "You spaced out."

"Yeah, I was just thinking", she said with a smile of embarassment as she put an arm around his waist and he automatically slipped his arm over her shoulders and hugged her close.

"About what?", he asked lightly.

"Sophie, you, us", she said. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"Here", Deeks suddenly stopped walking.

Underneath them stood the great Hollywood sign and Kensi looked out at LA. It was beautiful. The moon shone brightly, reflecting off her hair. The stars shone just as bright. It was almost as if they were all smiling down at them.

"Oh", she drew the word out, pulling out of his grasp and standing right in front of him. "The last time I ever felt this loved was when my Dad was alive."

Deeks had heard a lot about her father since they had been together and told each other everything, but it still was nice to hear about him.

"I want you to always feel loved, Kensi", he said.

She leaned in a until their noses were touching then gave him a light, feathery kiss that made him stop breathing for a second. He was going to steal a kiss from her when he suddenly remembered the ring in his pocket. Secure in a box, of course. He held on to her hand as he took a deep breath.

"Kensi, I want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world and Sophie too, and we're like the sun and the moon, you complete me. I've thought long and hard and I know the way to cure me of this wonderful, exciting disease", he said. He knelt down on his knee, hearing her gasp as her grip tightened on his hand. "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"

There was a pause that broke as her face split in a huge smile.

She pulled him up off his knee and her lips met his almost immediately. He knew right then, that the moment didn't need any words, because they spot with their hearts.

After pulling away (strictly for breath) she held her hand out and he slipped the ring on her finger. It shimmered in the dim light of the stars and moon and Kensi let out a delighted gasp at the beauty of it.

"It's perfect", she said, giving him one last kiss.

They sat down and watched the world beneath them.

Yes, it truly was a _perfect_ day.


	3. Chapter 3

****Hi everyone! Sorry it took **_**soooo **_**long to update. I've had school to focus on and some **_**MAJOR**_** life trouble. Don't worry, I'm fine although myself and my family are overloaded with stress and drama. Anyway, I will probably write 1 more chapter after this one and then a next story, another after that and one more. The next one will be called **_** Federal Wedding **_**then **_**Three Of A Kind, Or Not? **_**and the one after that will be called **_**Family Of Feds**_**. Who knows, it might not even be that many fics!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**NCIS: LA, Dora The Explorer, Bear in The Big Blue House, Bubble Guppies or Go Diego, Go! **_

**Warning: ****There is minor bad words and mentioning of alchol in this chapter.**

**Do not read if: you don't like NCIS: LA, fluff, Kensi & Deeks, Kensi and Deeks fluff, my writing, me in general, babies, the team, etc. **

**And now ending this super-duper-y long authors note...**

**I hope you like it!**

**SKW****

_S&C&S's POV:_

"What time is it?", frowned Sam. "I know you can run on next-to-nothing when it comes to sleep, but unfortunately I'm not Superman."

"12:00AM", replied Callen, glancing at the baby-monitor as he heard a sharp in-take of breath. As the breathing evened out, he relaxed and gave Sam a look. "I'm not Superman."

"Mmm hmm", said Sam. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Or should I say, _not_ sleep?"

Callen just grinned widely and glanced outside as he heard a car pull up. He nodded to Sam and they grabbed their guns. They both stood on different sides of the door and Callen quickly looking out the glass to reveal a quite-literally glowing Kensi and a widely grinning Deeks. They put their guns away and plopped back down on the couch.

"Judging by the big fat grin on Deeks' face and the fact the Kensi's face couldn't be anymore radiant, I'd say she said yes", said Sam.

"Yeah, no kidding", Callen snorted before becoming serious. "But they make each other happy and they're good for each other so I'm happy for them."

"Me too", agreed Sam before changing the subject. "I'm going to say see-ya to Sophie."

Callen nodded and they walked quietly into Kensi's room, were Sophie slept. Sam checked the window, closed the blinds and turned the heat on a little higher. Sophie shifted in her sleep and shivered. Callen grabbed an extra blanket and tucked Sophie in before leaning in and giving a feather-light kiss to her soft, round baby cheek and walking out of the room to the living room. Stopping, he glanced into Sophie's room, which was under construction. The walls were half-painted and all of her stuff was shoved in Kensi's room. Meanwhile, Sam had just given his farwell-until-tomorrow to Sophie and he walked out quietly and closed the door with a gentle _click_. Silently, the two partners picked up their empty beer bottles (one each) and straightened a few pillows and magazines. They picked their guns up and tucked them in their pockets before exchanging slight smiles and walking outside. Kensi greeted them with a grin and flashed her ring with joy.

"He proposed!", she bounced, clapping lightly.

"We knew", said Sam, exchanging an amused look with Callen.

"You _knew_?", Kensi said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, Deeks asked all of us -Eric, Callen, Hetty, Nell and I- to come to lunch and then he asked us permission to marry you", said Sam. "We had to give our blessing otherwise you'd probably kill us."

"Damn straight", said Kensi, her eyes twinkling. "What'd you all think of the idea?"

"Eric was cool with it, Hetty looked fairly happy and we're both really glad for you", said Callen.

"You left out Nell", Kensi pointed out.

"I was saving the best for last", Callen said. "You should probably make her the wedding planner. She was pyched."

Kensi glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. It was very late. Turning to two of her best friends, she smiled at them.

"Thank you guys so much for watching Sophie", she said. "How was she?"

"Sam and Sophie had a stare down, Sophie banged her fists on the table and I had to kiss her hands, and when Sam tried to leave she began to cry", Callen said. "Not in that order though. But the most funny part was when he and Sophie had a stare down."

"Who won?", asked Kensi with a teasing smile.

"Sophie", grumbled Sam good-naturedly. "She was too cute!"

Kensi laughed.

"You should go home and sleep", she said finally. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Kensi", said Callen.

"'Night", said Sam.

Kensi watched them drive off and waved before she went out of view.

_Kensi's POV:_

Closing her front door gently and locking it, Kensi turned around and smiled at her neat house. Once again, for about the eleventh time that night, she looked down at her ring and admired it. It was three diamonds, two on the bottom and one on the top. The band was silver and thin, but it fit like a glove. She walked around the house, checking all of the windows and doors before standing in the kitchen and staring at the clock. Realization hit her and she inhaled sharply.

_She was engaged!_

Kensi had been engaged before but this felt different. This felt real. It felt like forever.

The thing was, she felt loved and wanted. Something she hadn't felt in years. And she had a beautiful 6-month old daughter, wonderful friends, and now an amazing, absolutely perfect fianće. Speaking of her beautiful daughter, Kensi glanced towards her bedroom and saw a very tired-looking little baby girl in a deep sleep, undisturbed by any noise she may have heard. Looking over towards the fridge, she saw a scribble drawing of many crayon colors that her very own Sophie Marie had drawn earlier that day. In Kensi's eyes, it was beautiful. Not just some useless thing you'd throw away as soon as they weren't looking. It was art, expressed by someone she loved very much and she made a promise to herself she would _always_ save every letter, drawing, painting, art or anything Sophie ever made. She ran her fingers gently over the piece of colored paper. She was dang lucky woman and she couldn't ask for a better life.

She walked into her bedroom quietly and took off her shoes and dress. She grabbed a pair of sweats, underwear and an old T-shirt of Deeks' that smelled like him. She tossed her dirty clothes into her hamper and then stepped into a steaming hot shower. As the massaging water pounded on her skin, she closed her eyes and relaxed. She thought of the first day she and Deeks met, when they didn't know each other. It was funny to look back then and realize how far they had come since then. They had built a strong partnership, a stronger friendship and an even stronger relationship. They shared a life, a job and a daughter. They were a family. It wasn't _I_ anymore, it was _we._ As she shampooed her hair, she thought of the first time she had ever laid eyes on Sophie. It was like meeting someone she had known her whole entire life. It was even more strange that she looked exactly as if Kensi and Deeks had a child together. Kensi grinned. It would have been hilarious to have told Deeks with a straight face that Sophie was their child, even though they had never had a fling or anything involved with romantic. As she washed her face and body, she thought of the six months of raising Sophie with Deeks and with the team. Staying up late watching _Dora The Explorer, Bear in The Big Blue House, Bubble Guppies _and _Go Diego, Go! _eating take-out, changing diapers, making bottles, giving bathes and showers, etc. It was a rollercoaster. But she wasn't alone and it was _certainly _worth it. She wouldn't change it for the world. The team had been so helpful. Callen and Sam watched her whenever Kensi and Deeks wanted to go out or just to give them a break. Eric and Nell had been a huge help. Eric loved Sophie, although he wasn't really used to taking care of a child. But Nell dragged him shopping and to the park. Or sometimes they'd just stay at Ops and play with Sophie when Kensi, Deeks, Callen, and Sam when out on the field. And Hetty, well she just loved to spoil her. She'd buy her toys and play-mats to keep herself entertained while Hetty sat at her desk. Or she'd push her around in a stroller while she walked around. Unless it was in Ops, then she would carry her in a front-pack so she could walk up the stairs. Hetty would always say to Kensi and Deeks, _"She's currently my only grandchild so I have a right to spoil her."_ Kensi and Deeks would just grin and respect her wishes. By the time she had shampooed her hair, washed her face and body, shaved her legs and conditionered her hair, Kensi had thought from meeting Deeks all the way to way in the future. She dreamed of a big house with a white-picket fence with Eric and Nell living next door, and Sam and Callen next door too (in seperate houses, of course.) She saw herself, Deeks, Sophie, Monty and three other children in her fantasy. She abruptly shook off her fanstasy as she dried herself off, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She crawled into bed and held Sophie to her chest. Her breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams filled with laughing children, barkings dogs and one big happy family.

_Deeks' POV: _

Deeks drove in his car, grinning widely. The weight was off his chest and he was a very,_ very _happy man. He couldn't believe she said yes! He had about 5 minutes until he would make it home, where he could dream of the future.

He arrived home and the first thing he did was sit on the couch and tell Monty about it. Stupid, he knew, but he was so excited he had to tell him. Even if he didn't get a reply. He dropped his keys on the counter after he told Monty, who in return had wagged his tail and barked. Rubbing his hands over his face, Deeks yawned and looked longingly towards his bedroom. He couldn't wait to wake up with Kensi in his arms, smiling and giving him a morning kiss. He also imagined that Sophie would be laying between them and they would get up and have breakfast together. But it wouldn't be in either of their apartments. They agreed to buy a house, one with a white picket fence. It was a dream of Kensi's and although she thought it was silly, he didn't. Sure, a lot of women dreamed of the whole "white picket fence" thing and sure, Kensi wasn't like other women but that didn't mean she couldn't dream.

He thought back to the first time he had ever met Kensi. His first thought was _Holy Telito! _but as their friendship, partnership, and trust grew, he got to know her a lot better. She was as deadly as her beauty but only when she wanted to. She had many quirks, but most of them were cute quirks. Like how she had a major sweet tooth. Or how she collected jelly bracelets. The one he didn't like the whole one-date policy of hers. After their first date, although it technically wasn't a date since Sophie came, he didn't think she would accepted the second date or the first date without Sophie. Whatever you want to call it. But once again, she surprised him by saying yes. He knew then that he had a once-in-a-lifetime chance and he couldn't blow it. Thank goodness he didn't. He couldn't imagine life without Kensi _or _Sophie.

He walked into his bedroom and changed into sweatpants and an old T-shirt. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth then walked back to the bedroom and flopped onto his bed. He let his thoughts stray to the wedding. He imagined Kensi in her wedding dress, glowing with happiness. He saw Sophie being the flower girl and he saw Sam carrying her down the aisle, helping her drop red and white roses. He saw Callen, Nell, Hetty and Eric. And it all looked perfect. Maybe someday Eric and Nell would get married and buy a house next to theirs. And maybe Sam and Callen would both find a wife and get married, too. They would all live next to each other, one ginormous happy family. He imagined Kensi and his kids running around with Eric and Nell's kids and Sam and Callen's kids. It was a nice picture, he thought. But maybe it was wishful thinking. No, he decided. It was a perfectly reasonable wishful thinking.

He burrowed into his covers and patted the empty side of the bed. Monty jumped on and curled up next to him. For now, he'd do for sleeping next to a dog. But pretty soon, he would have Kensi next to him and Monty would be sleeping in Sophie's room. He could see himself, Kensi, Sophie and Monty all crowded on the bed together, eating breakfast.

Yeah, he had it bad. But guess what? He didn't care. He was the luckiest man in the world. He closed his eyes and got lost in the swirl of happy dreams.


End file.
